Generally, an air conditioner keeps a predetermined temperature and humidity of air in the room by heat-exchange of a working fluid, i.e., a refrigerant. And, there are a variety of a separating type air conditioner, a window type air conditioner, and the like.
Lately, an air conditioner requires complex and additional functions besides a basic function of air conditioning. For instance, an air conditioner having a negative ion generator is commercialized. The negative ion generating air conditioner operates to supply a room with negative ions good for health as well as cool air.
Further, air conditioners having more-complex functions are currently developed, and such development increases in connection with a diverse user's demand and advanced technologies thereof.